Moments
by jiv3y
Summary: He never wanted to be part of a moment, but she wanted one. DracoxHermione.


**Hello there! Wow, it's been a little over 4 months since I last posted something for Dramione. Oh, how I missed these two. This little oneshot was just in the back of my mind for a while before I typed it up... Hopefully I'm not too rusty with the writing.**

**Draco and Hermione and anything relevant to Harry Potter in any way do not belong to me... I just toy with it all in my head!**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

Hermione Granger had never been fond of showing affection publicly. 

She squirmed as he kissed her neck lightly in the back of the library, trying to free herself from the vice-like grip on her waist.

"Come on, let's go, we'll be late..."

"You're ruining the moment, Granger..."

"Cease this at once."

"Try and stop me."

"Draaaaco. Stop. Now."

The platinum haired wizard only smirked against her throat.

"I'm serious. Stop. If you want me to acknowledge you tonight you'll stop."

"You'll acknowledge me whether I stop or not."

She sighed, leaning against the window that looked over the lake. He stood up straight, smiling triumphantly.

"I told you I would win," he sneered, ruffling the top of her hair. She shook off his hand, glaring, before walking stiffly to the table to retrieve her books. She was about to put her worn copy of Hogwarts, A History into her bag when his fist came down on the cover.

"Draco, give me my book," she hissed at him. He simply sat down in the chair beside her, resting his arms and head on the thick textbook.

"You should spend less time reading and more time with me," he drawled, raising an eyebrow.

"You should spend more time studying. You've yet to pass me up in any class," she retorted, swatting pathetically at his hand.

He rolled his eyes. "Granger, Granger. Why pass you up in arithmetic," he started, tilting his head slightly, "when I can pass you up in anything else...?"

She pulled a chair out for herself. He obviously wouldn't be letting her out the easy way.

"What do you mean by that, Mr. Malfoy?" She drummed her fingers on the desk impatiently. Snape wouldn't let her off the hook again if she was late. She had already "made the bloke mad as hell," as Ron so gently put it.

"Well I definitely pass you up in charm," he said, eyeing her up and down. She suddenly felt rather self-conscious in his presence.

"Getting Pansy to sleep with you isn't much of an accomplishment, Malfoy," she said flatly. She silently praised herself when she saw a small spark of annoyance in his eyes.

"Well Weasel isn't much better, is he?"

Hermione ignored this. The two sat in competitive silence, waiting for the other to break.

"I pass you up in modesty!"

Draco looked up at this little outburst, rolling his eyes.

"Modesty will never get you anywhere in the world of romance, Granger."

"And since when did you know anything romance, Malfoy?"

"Since I swept you off your feet in the pitch three weeks ago."

She had to give him that one. Smiling sweetly, she placed a hand on his. He never really liked holding hands, no -- Pansy had always tried to walk in the corridors hand in hand, but she had a rather strong grip and would never let go. Draco considered withdrawing from her touch; instead, he let her hand be. Perhaps not all women had to chain themselves to him.

Literally.

He grimaced at the sudden thought.

"What's wrong, don't like to think about how you supposedly 'wooed' me?"

He shook his head. "Some unpleasant thoughts," he said stiffly.

"Ah. Do you remember that night though, Draco?"

Yes. He did remember. What started out as a cruel Slytherin joke on the poor girl ended in a more memorable fashion.

"How could I forget? You practically threw yourself at me after the game." He paused to smirk at her. "Some modesty, Granger."

"I did not throw myself at you, as you so bluntly put it!"

"Whatever you want to believe."

She sighed. "You can never have a moment with a girl, can you?"

"Moments? Don't be daft, Granger. I would never want to be part of a 'moment' with anyone."

She winced visibly. This did not go unnoticed by him.

"I'm not exactly your sentimental prince charming, Granger. You and I both knew it when we started this... this..."

He gestured to the both of them, unable to find the right words.

She stood, her hair partially covering her face. Slipping her bag over her shoulder, she walked toward the door.

"Fine, leave. For all I care, you could go snog Weasley in a corner just because I said something."

She only walked faster.

* * *

Ginny had always been the best friend in Hermione's life. Sure, Ron and Harry were great, but they were lacking in... feminine understanding. 

When she left the library, Hermione decided to play sick and walked to her room instead of to Potions. Draco would have been there.

She dropped her bag in the common room, settling down on a sofa near the fireplace. The flames had died out the night before, and in their place was a pile of black ash.

She drifted to sleep in a matter of minutes, eager to clear her mind of the conversation with Draco.

She woke up shortly after three to the sound of voices. First they were soft voices, speaking quickly and almost angrily. Then the voices got louder, and angrier...

"Will you please shut up?"

The voices dwindled to nothing.

Hermione sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. When she opened them, she was greeted by a peculiar sight -- Draco in her common room.

What was stranger was her best friend apparently trying to strangle him with his own Slytherin tie.

"Gra -- Hermione..."

Ginny yanked sharply on the tie in her hand, glaring at him. He gagged and tried to loosen his collar.

"Hermione, can I kick him out now? He's been an arse and he knows it."

Ginny motioned toward the door with the hand that held the tie. Draco gasped and shot her a death glare -- a Slytherin being overpowered by a girl twelve inches shorter than him was definitely shameful.

"Let go of him," Hermione said softly. Ginny looked surprised, but did as her friend told her. Draco stood up straight and adjusted his robes before walking to the sofa adjacent Hermione.

"Thank you, Ginny, but I can handle my life without anyone else's help."

She felt a little guilty afterward; the cold edge in her voice would hurt. She would sort it out with her friend later, though. Ginny simply nodded before retreating to the girls' dorm.

Malfoy was twisting his hands, looking annoyed.

"Well? What have you got to say to me this time? Call me 'Mudblood,' perhaps?"

"You know very well I wouldn't call you that now."

"You might as well have, Malfoy. You're no different."

He let out an angry sigh, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm..."

Hermione crossed her arms. He sure as hell wasn't going to apologize to her. He never apologized. It was always a gift, or a kiss, or another date, but never an apology.

"I'm waiting, Draco."

He growled at her. He never liked being pressured either.

After pacing back and forth in front of her for a few minutes, he finally stopped and knelt in front of her, putting his hands on the tops of her legs.

"Let's go out, Hermione."

She shook her head. He would never change.

"Fine, we'll go out. But I can't be seem by Snape. I didn't --"

"You didn't go to Potions. Whatever, Granger, there are more important things than not being caught."

She scowled at his impatience, but grabbed her cloak and let him pull her out of the portrait hole. She noticed that this time, he was holding her hand.

* * *

When he finally stopped, they were in the back of the Slytherin stands at the Quidditch pitch. Hufflepuff was practicing today, but they were so engrossed in the game that they didn't see the two 7th years slip past. Hermione looked around, wondering why he had chosen this place. 

"Why did you bring me here, Draco? I was under the impression that we would go somewhere nice. The gardens, maybe. Or the forest."

"One, you ask too many questions. Two, the forest is full of bloody beasts and I do not feel like coming to your rescue at the moment. Three, look a little closer at where we are."

She was annoyed, but looked at the beams that held up the Slytherin stands. Wait...

Draco stood a foot away, watching her as she put her hand up to a piece of wood that seemed to be cracked down the side. It almost looked as if it were going to fall.

"I remember. I told you."

Hermione swung her head in his direction. She couldn't hold back the small, content smile that spread across her lips.

"You did remember."

He walked to the side of the stands, where she couldn't see him.

"Draco? What are you doing? Where are you going?"

As she rounded the corner, however, she saw no one.

"Draco? Where did you go? This isn't funny."

She paced the ground, irritated, kicking at the patches of grass and dirt under her feet. The Hufflepuff seeker was doing a terrible job up there...

Suddenly the ground was gone. No, it was just shrinking. The little pebble she had been staring at was getting smaller and smaller. Wind blew her hair in all directions, and a strong arm held her securely around a warm body. Looking up, she saw Draco in his uniform, flying higher and higher until they were far enough from the ground to see Hufflepuff's entire team below them.

"Draco, what are you doing?! Put me down! You know I hate heights..."

She shrieked as he dove toward the ground again, pulling her closer. She was able to slip her leg over the other side of the broomstick in front of him, seating herself on top of it.

He stopped again, smiling as she burrowed deeper into his robes. "Afraid of a little height, Hermione?" he whispered into her hair. She reached up and knocked him gently in the head, sniffing. Finally, she looked up, eyes a little on the watery side. He lifted a hand to wipe a stray tear away.

"I know I asked for a moment, Draco, but you didn't have to relive THIS ONE."

"Pick, woman! You want a moment, and then you don't want one!"

"I'm not saying I don't want a moment! I'm just saying -- oh, it's useless."

She rested her cheek on his shoulder, closing her eyes. He looked at her with fondness for a second before kissing her forehead softly.

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

"This is the moment I've been talking about."

And the awkward couple sat on the broom in each other's arms, never wanting to let go.


End file.
